Sly Barrier
by falln-angl
Summary: Some things end before they even get a chance to start. (Missing scene from ‘Growing Pains’)


**Title:** Sly Barrier  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Some things end before they even get a chance to start. (Missing scene from 'Growing Pains')  
**Type of fic:** _X-Men: Evolution_ vignette  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable characters and places are not mine. They belong to Marvel and/or Marvel Studios, WB, Film Roman (I think), and whoever else claims rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** As usual, me no good with accents. Go figure that my favourite character has the most distinctive accent then, huh? Anyhoo, as much as I like Kitty, and I do, I've always been a little resistant to the idea of Kitty/Lance. After seeing the episode 'Growing Pains', I'm more than resistant – I totally and completely loathe it. So…here's my interpretation of Lance's 'interest' in Kitty. And yup, I now have a Lance muse. *sigh*

***

**Sly Barrier**

The other Brotherhood members were already inside the gymnasium with the rest of the student body, but he continued to lean against his Jeep. He didn't care if he was late. Hell, he didn't care if he missed it altogether. He wasn't even sure what he was still doing within school grounds. Mystique was gone. Mystique wasn't school principal anymore. He owed the woman nothing.

He turned away from the building, a sneer of disgust curling his lip. He was more than ready to leave, to just get in the Jeep and drive away. Away from Bayville. Away from the almost dilapidated structure that barely passed as a house. Away from the X-Geeks.

Away from _her_.

He thrust his hand into his pockets, fishing out his cars keys. As he unlocked the driver's side door of the vehicle a figure caught his eye. A figure leaning against the base of the large tree that grew beside the science block. A figure he would recognise anywhere, complemented with a face that was permanently seared in his mind.

He hesitated. They weren't as close as they used to be. They could never talk of anything anymore. Of how the day had gone, of teachers and homework. Of the narrow-mindedness of people, the injustice of society. Of private dreams and optimistic aspirations. Of trust.

Despite the bouleversement of their relationship, deep down he knew that she would never betray his confidence. Just like he would never betray hers. Because if he did, he would have nothing left of what they had shared in those short weeks they had been more than team mates.

He made up his mind, pocketing his keys. He walked towards her wondering what words he could say to heal the rift between them. If any.

'Rogue.'

She looked up with a sharp jerk of her head, obviously startled. He would swear that a smile had started to curve the corner of dark lips, but her eyes narrowed at him and what could have been never had a chance to form. 'What do _you_ want?'

'There's no one else around, Roguester,' he grinned down at her, using his nickname for her unconsciously. 'No need to be so antagonistic.'

He half expected her to snarl at him. After all, she was an X-Geek now. She has been for months compared to the mere weeks she had been part of the Brotherhood.

But she didn't. She stared at him for a slow heartbeat, and then ducked her head as if avoiding his gaze. 'It's been awhile since I last heard you call me that,' she said softly.

The muscles around his back and neck started to relax. He hadn't been aware of how anxious he really was, and he made a conscious effort to ease his newfound tension. 'It's been a long time,' he agreed. He knelt down beside her, eye level. This time he didn't think twice, reaching out to touch her face and gently forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes clouded with uncertainty. She started to pull back away from him, but his hand followed. 'Don't…'

'Let's not smudge the make up, okay? Wouldn't want you getting into trouble the first day of the new semester for having knocked me unconscious now, would we?' he teased her lightly. He knew that he had been the first person to touch her voluntarily since the advent of her powers. Skin on skin. Sort of. Skin on multi-layered foundation and make up. And he knew how much it had meant to her. He wondered how many others had touched her in such a manner, and he asked her.

Her eyes flashed at him, with indignation this time. 'You…you arrogant boy!'

He chuckled, taking her answer as a no. 'That's what I adore about you, Roguester. Your eyes. They're so damned expressive, and one only needs to learn how to read them really well.'

'And what, now you think you know me better than I know mahself?' she demanded. She sounded angry, but there was no force behind her tone.

He gazed at her without answering for a moment. Then, 'We both know the answer to that, Rogue.'

She tilted her head back slightly, enough for her eyes to meet his. Her features softened, and finally – finally – she smiled. A smile tinged with sadness, but mixed with faith. Gazing back at him was the face that was scorched on the back of the lids of his eyes. And in those eyes that gazed back at him he continued his struggle to deny emotions that so visibly mirrored his. He fought it because he dared not raise his hopes, his desires. He dared not dream of what could never be.

Of its own will, his hand moved from her chin to delicately caress her cheek. He felt the slightest pressure against his fingers as she leaned into his touch.

Then abruptly pulled away, looked away.

'You'd better go.' Her voice had grown detached.

He wished he could see her eyes, see how she really felt. He wanted to reach out again, to make her face him, but instead he stood. He felt as if he'd lost something of himself in the brief second it took him to rise, as if a part of him had refused to stand with the rest of him.

'I've missed you, my Roguester,' he said quietly, unsure of whether or not he wanted her to hear. If she did, he didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked away.

As he approached his Jeep, he paused beside it – then strode past and into the gym. He looked around. The others were loitering against the side wall, away from the bleachers and the rest of students. He walked towards them, feigning a bored look.

'Yo, man, where you been?' Todd asked, watching from where he squatted beside Fred.

'Nowhere,' he said as he leaned against the wall. His gaze swept the rows of students, and then stopped on a familiar face. _Her_ roommate. Kitty Pryde. His eyes narrowed a little. She was cute, in an annoyingly peppy, Valley girl kind of way. She couldn't be more opposite to _her_ even if the younger girl tried.

Change. It was what he needed.

It didn't necessarily mean it was what he wanted.

*

She told herself that it was nothing more than the wind that she had heard, but the words echoed softly in her head.

_I've missed you, my Roguester._

She could feel the ghost of his warm touch still on her cheek, a touch so rare, so fearlessly and willingly given. She shook her head to cast off any lingering effects. It didn't work.

She was aware of a slight ache in her chest, and wondered if this was what a breaking heart felt like.

With effort, she straightened and pushed herself off the ground. She took a few steps away from the tree, then stopped at the almost imperceptible feeling of loss. She turned and looked at the place where she had been sitting, and frowned. It was almost as if she had left something behind on the ground, but it was vacant. She continued to walk away, but the feeling of emptiness persisted. She glanced back once more, but this time to the spot on the ground where he had knelt beside her.

The words reverberated once more, clearer this time. And louder.

_I've missed you, my Roguester._

'I did hear you, Lance,' she answered in her head. 'And I've missed you, too.'

She turned away once more and walked towards the gym.


End file.
